Of Kings and Champions
by cvreitzer
Summary: A love story between the King of Ferelden and the Champion of Kirkwall.
1. Chapter 1 At first sight

Alistair

They say love happens in an instant. That sometimes all it takes is one look. Fergus spoke of it as so when he told stories of his late wife and his new wife. Aedan spoke of it as well. Saying when he had freed Nia Tabris, now Nia Cousland, from the cell in Howe's dungeon that day, he had known she was the one. Teagan even spoke of it when he talked of his young bride, Kaitlyn and how when she had been thanking Aedan and myself for finding her brother, she had stolen his breath. And when they had met again a few years later, it was like something clicked into place and the world was sane again.

I thought it all romantic and a bit of a lie. Something that the bards told tales of. I had been king for seven years now. I had met all the available nobles of Ferelden. Seen the beauties of Antivan. And danced with all the elegant noblewomen of Orlais. But none had caught my attention for even a second. Eamon said I was doing this simply to spite him. He said I was being difficult because I was still angry about being made king and for him sending me away as a child.

Neither of those things were true. I understood it all now. Aedan and Wynne had helped me realize that I was needed. And after the first couple of years, I was getting the hang of the whole king thing. Sometimes. But I still hadn't found a woman who made me even want to consider marriage.

Then she walked in. I stared at the woman dumbly. It was as if the clouds had parted and sunlight filled the viscount's keep shining on the beautiful woman in the strange and intimidating armor. She carried herself with a warriors strength, but moved with the grace of a cat. As she scanned the rooms darker corners I was reminded of Zevran. This girl was a rogue without a doubt. This beauty had been a Ferelden, but we had failed her and she had fled to the safety of this strange town. She had risen to the ranks of the highest elite here. There were even rumors of the nobles wanting her for viscount. Even the Prince of Starkhaven was supporting that bid. And I was desperately needing her to take that position too.

I turned back as the Knight Commander kept yelling at me. I couldn't even remember what the argument had been about. I was so taken with the raven haired beauty moving through the hall to our side all other thoughts had fled my mind.

"Now, Knight Commander, yelling at the king won't make him see your point anymore than it would with Orsino." She said in a tone that I couldn't tell if she was taunting or placating the angry woman in front of me.

"This is none of your concern, again, Champion. You would do well to remember that I have tolerated much for your sake." Meredith said with a snarl as she eyed the obviously mage male standing slightly behind the Champion.

"Threatening me is never a way to get me to cooperate, Meredith. I would have thought that obvious after the whole Qunari incident." The girl said narrowing her sapphire eyes at Meredith.

"Watch yourself, Champion." Meredith warned and shoved past her.

"Well, that was downright friendly." I said with a half laugh after Meredith had left.

The girl smiled at me. "That was Meredith's idea of a friendly welcome I'm afraid, your Majesty."

"Then the cruelty here must strip the skin off your face." I jested. She gave me a pained look for a moment before she forced a smile.

"You have no idea how close to the truth that statement is. Forgive me, your Majesty. I am Eliana Hawke, or Champion of Kirkwall. At least for the moment." She said bowing to me.

"Champion of Kirkwall shouldn't bow to the king of a foreign nation." I said motioning her to rise.

"Ah, but perhaps you didn't realize I was from Ferelden, sire. You are my king."

"You still consider yourself Ferelden?" I asked surprised. It was more than I could have hoped for.

"It will always be my home, sire. I left not willingly. I would have returned long ago if not for my family."

"We would be lucky to have you back, Champion." I nodded to her.

"Please call me Eliana, sire. I detest the title Champion."

"Really? Why is that?" I asked intrigued with the woman.

"I wasn't given a choice in the matter. I did only as I had to. And the people see me as a hero, but every time I try to help, I seem to make things worse." She shook her head and then gave me a small smile. "Forgive me, your Majesty. I am sure you summoned me here for something other than wanting to hear my tale."

"I would like to get to know you more." I said quickly. I saw the look Teagan was giving me, but chose to ignore him.

"I am hardly interesting." She laughed. "Tales of me have been greatly exaggerated." She said turning to give a hard look to the smiling dwarf beside her.

"A beautiful refugee who rose to the highest ranks in a foreign city. That is hardly uninteresting." I smiled at her.

She looked up at me startled. Her cheeks flushed slightly. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Surely you are aware of this." I answered her.

"I try to tell her, but she just doesn't seem to listen." The dwarven man with a large crossbow said with a shake of his head.

She turned to him with a frown. "Varric, you have to say I'm beautiful. You tell my stories. No one wants a heroine who isn't beautiful. Besides, my sister is the true beauty."

"I highly doubt anyone could be more beautiful than you. I insist on meeting this sister so I can see for myself." I said smiling at her. She turned to me with sad eyes.

"If only you could, sire. She is trapped in the Gallows now."

"Your sister's a mage?" I asked surprised. It made more sense now. Eliana's sister was being held by the templars. "So that's why you oppose Meredith."

"My sister is a mage, but I don't just oppose Meredith for that. The mages are treated worse than criminals here. Made tranquil for the slightest offense. Every year here it has gotten worse. I cannot sit by and allow Meredith's madness to terrorize the city or the mages anymore. So long as I can do something about it, I will continue to."

"The mages have a strong ally in you." I nodded to her.

"I know my position on this is offensive to most. I won't apologize for it though. Mages are people as much as we are. They deserve the same rights we have." She said frowning at me.

"You will find I share your opinion, Eliana. That was part of the argument I was having with Meredith." I answered trying to calm her down.

"You…you support the mages?" She asked looking at me stunned.

"Some of my closest friends are mages." I nodded to her.

"I…don't know what to say, your Majesty. Forgive me for lecturing you."

"No harm done." I waved her off.

"So mages have it better in Ferelden?" She asked.

"Hardly. The Circle there is as much a prison, just with less chance of being made Tranquil." The mage scoffed. There was something familiar about him.

"Wait…I know you…you were a Warden, weren't you?" I asked. He had a longer ponytail and an earring before, but it was him. He was Aedan's first recruitment. I had to override the Chantry when they contested his conscription.

"That's the rumor." He said with a smile.

"Huh. We seem to make the rounds." I laughed. "And for the record, mages who are free from the Circle do have it better in Ferelden."

"Such as?" Eliana asked looking at me quickly.

"I employ them and have them as advisors. As do the new Arl and Arlessa of Denerim. And Teagan here who is the current Arl of Redcliffe." I said motioning to Teagan.

"So if some of my friends were mages, and they didn't want to return to the Circle, but wanted to return to Ferelden, what would happen to them?" She asked and bit into her lip.

"Well, I would find them a place in my employment or with someone who suited them. And I would also keep the Wardens from them. I already do that for Aedan who is the Arl of Denerim now." I said turning Anders.

"He is? How's Nia doing?" Anders asked.

"They are both well. I'll tell them you said hello."

"Um…might not be too wise. I'm trying to stay out of sight." Anders said with a shrug.

"Aedan always supported your decision, Anders. He still would. He and Nia came back and tore into the new Warden Commander when they found out what had been going on. You aren't the only one who fled the harshness of the new Commander." I turned back to Eliana. "Would you consider returning to Ferelden?"

"I would like to. Someday. For now, I fear that I am needed here. I won't abandon the mages to Meredith. Or the citizens. She tries everyday to take more power."

"I know. I had hoped your influence here could help me. There is trouble with Orlais." I sighed.

"I would help you anyway I could, sire. But I fear you will be disappointed if you think my influence will be of much use. The nobles back me, but without Meredith's support, I can do nothing much here."

"I had hoped to convince you to take the viscount's seat. It would be good to have the support of Kirkwall." I sighed. She drew in a sharp breath.

"You aren't the only one wanting me to take control, sire. I do not wish it, but if I felt that I could serve the people here and in Ferelden by taking it, I would. But to do so I would have to support Meredith. That is something I cannot do. The people need me to stay strong to her influence. I will not bow down to her."

"I would never ask that of anyone. Are you certain there is no other way to take the throne?" I asked her.

"No way that wouldn't end in violence. And that is the last thing this city needs more of. I am hoping the Grand Cleric will be able to reach a peaceful agreement with both the mages and Meredith."

"There can be no agreement, Eli. She is never going to change her mind about the mages." Anders protested angrily.

"Now is not the time for this argument, Anders." She said with a frown.

"If she can't resolve it?" I asked.

"Then I will resolve it. One way or another." She sighed. "Forgive me for not being able to help you, your Majesty. Kirkwall is in sad shape without a viscount."

"We should get back to…" Teagan started, but I waved him off.

"I would like to spend some time with you if you don't mind. Maybe buy you a drink?" I asked quickly.

Eliana had a smile as she appraised me. "Well, your Majesty, that isn't necessary, even if it is appreciated. But I'm afraid, the only tavern I enjoy frequenting isn't a place fit for one such as yourself."

I grinned. "You might find me more agreeable to a less…upstanding place. I wasn't born or raised as a noble after all."

"Alistair, you cannot possibly think it wise to roam around Kirkwall and haunt it's taverns." Teagan said with a sigh.

"Why not? I do in Denerim." I said frowning at him. "Besides what better way to get to know the city than to see how they really live, and not just the shiny surface they want you to see."

Varric laughed and nodded to me. "You're alright for a king." He then turned to Eliana. "How bout it, Eli? Hanged Man?"

"Alistair, I don't think this is wise." Teagan sighed. "You going with a full company of guards would attract too much attention."

"Then I don't go with guards. I'm not some weak king, Teagan. I'm a highly trained warrior least you forget." I frowned at him.

"If he was with us, your Grace, he would be safe. I would protect him." Eliana said nodding to Teagan.

"I am the king, Teagan. It's one evening. I won't cause an international incident." I promised and turned the puppy dog eyes on him.

"That's Eli's specialty." Varric laughed.

"Shut up, Varric." Eliana said frowning at him.

Teagan sighed and shook his head. "Just behave." He then turned to Eliana. "Thank you, Champion."

She nodded to him and then looked at her two companions. "Hanged Man?"

"Hanged Man." Nodded Anders.

"No place like home. Come on, your Majesty. We'll show you how the real people of Kirkwall live." Varric said with a laugh.

"I'll probably blend in a lot better if you would all just call me Alistair. I really don't like formality anyway."

"Well, then you'll fit right in with our merry band. You want me to go gather the others?" Varric asked turning to Eliana. She sighed.

"If I had a night at the Hanged Man without including everyone else, there would be mutiny the next time I asked for help." Eliana said dramatically.

"Come on Blondie, we'll split the list. I'll even take Sebastian and Fenris if you go get Merrill and Aveline." Varric said to Anders.

"Do we have to invite Sebastian? Fenris is bad enough." Anders almost whined.

"Anders, I don't let them pick on you. Please don't pick on them." Eliana said with a long suffering sigh. "And you are making a bad impression on the king here."

"Not at all. I'm enjoying this. It's almost like back to being with my companions during the Blight." I sighed. "I really do miss all of them."

"I met two of your companions recently." Eliana said as we moved out of the keep.

"Really? Who?" I asked trying to think who could have been here in Kirkwall.

"Leliana and Zevran." She said and nodded as people began greeting her as we moved through the streets.

"Really? What were they doing here? And together?" I asked surprised by this.

She laughed and shook her head. "They weren't together. I was hired to capture Zevran, but helped him kill the Crows after him instead. And Leliana was here on behalf of the Divine. She was trying to get the Grand Cleric to flee Kirkwall. I fear things are going to get worse before they get better."

"And you say you aren't interesting." I said with a shake of my head. She smiled at me and then stopped to deal with a crowd who wished to speak to her.

She looked up at me with those big eyes after the crowd finally let us move on. I noticed a sadness to them. "Does it ever get easier?" She asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Everyone knowing who you are. Looking to you to fix all the damn problems."

"No. Sorry. Seven years doing it and it's still hard." I gave her a sad smile.

"I didn't figure it would. Maybe once things settle down here, I'll disappear. Go somewhere no one knows me. Or maybe I'll accept Isabela's offer and join her new crew."

"Isabela? Is she a Rivaini pirate who likes to duel?" I asked. Surely it couldn't be the same Isabela.

"Yes." She looked at me with a surprised smile. "I take it you are familiar with my friend."

"Not as familiar as most men seem to be." She laughed then. A full musical laugh. "That came out badly. I didn't mean it as bad as it sounded." I hurried to explain. She had called Isabela a friend. I didn't want to insult her.

She waved me off. "Isabela makes no apologies for how she is. It was shocking at first, but I find I rather like her. She's been a good friend."

"Is she the one who had stolen the Qunari relic?" I asked as we began descending the stairs heading out of the shiny Hightown.

"Yep." She answered with a sigh.

"And she's the one you fought for?" I asked surprised. I would have handed Isabela over.

"In a sense. I could have handed her over, but Isabela is my friend. There was no way I was going to let them harm her. She handed them the book. It should have ended there." She sighed again. "I hated having to kill him. He was a good man. Different, but a honorable man."

"The Arishok?" I asked surprised. "You speak of him as if you were friends."

"Friends would be a stretch." She laughed sadly. "But we had developed a mutual respect for the other."

"It's hard to earn the respect of the Qunari. I know Aedan finally managed with Sten, but it took forever." I answered.

"They value honesty above all else. I'm a very honest person. Aveline says I'm too honest sometimes. She's still a little mad at me about the last encounter we had with the Arishok before having to battle him."

"And that would be?" I asked curiously.

"I sided with him when he explained about the elven criminals he had taken in." She looked at me and gave me a small smile. "They had killed a guard when they couldn't get the other guards to do anything about the fact he had raped their sister. Aveline is the captain of the guards, but she hadn't been informed or it wouldn't have gotten to that point. She's very good at her job. But it didn't get to her, and they felt they had no recourse. I wish they had come to me, but they didn't. Still when the Arishok asked if I wouldn't have done the same in their place, I couldn't lie. I had just done the very thing they had done."

I looked at her sharply. "Someone hurt your sister?"

"No. A man…killed my mother. He was a necromancer and she looked like his dead wife he was attempting to bring back to life. He had…mutilated other women, piecing them back together to form his wife. My mother was his final victim." She looked off in the distance, pain and anger etched on her youthful face. It didn't fit with the beauty and I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms and soothe it away. "I killed him. I wished Anders could have done the same ritual and brought him back so I could do it over and over again. I know what it is like to take justice into my own hands." She looked at me and took a steadying breath. "Not what you expected from a Champion, is it? I swear to you, you are safe with me. I would never harm someone without provocation."

"I'm so sorry for all you've been through. I wish I could have done more to protect the people from the Blight." I said sadly. She reached out and squeezed my hand.

"You are not to blame for that. Loghain was. And you made that bastard pay."

"I understand taking justice into your own hand. Killing him was a sick sort of satisfaction, but it didn't make the pain of all I'd lost go away." I said feeling the pain of losing all the Wardens. It was a dull ache now, but still it remained.

"It never does. Forgive me, Alistair. This isn't the pleasant drink you were expecting."

"I said I wanted to get to know you." I shrugged.

"And you are finding out what a horrible person I truly am. The Qunari are a fine point of it. I was involved with it from the beginning. Trying to appease all parties involved, but I only made things worse."

"I hardly see how that's your fault. Sten told us they were looking to convert us all. Sounds to me like he was just looking for an excuse."

"It wouldn't have gotten to that point if someone had listened to me sooner. And if that bitch Petrice would have stopped her instigating." She said disgusted. "I still wish I had been the one to get to kill her. But at least I got to see the look of surprise when Ashaad shot her." She looked at me contritely. "I sound like a blood thirsty person. I'm really not. This has been a trying few years. Makes me miss the life of dodging templars back in Lothering."

"You could come back with me. And no dodging templars this time. I could find a position for your sister and Anders. You don't have to stay." I said wanting desperately to take her away with me.

She gave me a smile and squeezed my hand. "Thank you, Alistair. Someday I will return. But you need me here as much as they do. For now, like it or not, I have to be here. Duty is not always the most pleasant thing. I couldn't live with myself if the city fell into madness because I was the last thing holding Meredith back."


	2. Chapter 2 Live in the moment

**Eliana**

"So you know him from before he was king, right?" I asked Isabela.

She gave me a sly look. "I do. Not as well as I would have liked to though. He's too much of a Chantry boy. But I'm thinking that might have changed since I knew him. The way he's been watching you makes me want to find some man and ride him like you would a ship in a storm." Isabela laughed and elbowed me.

"He hasn't been watching me. And what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, when the ship's being tossed about you have to…" Isabela started, but I quickly cut her off.

"Not that! I meant why did you call him Chantry boy? He doesn't seem to like the Chantry much." I said taking a quick peek at him as he played cards with Anders, Varric, Fenris, Donnic, and of all things, Bowser, my mabari.

"Haven't you heard the tales of Ferelden's bastard king?" She asked. I shook my head and motioned for her to continue. "He was raised in the Chantry. Sent there when he was a kid. He would have been made a templar, but the Wardens recruited him. The king sent him and the Hero off to the tower to light the beacon or something like that. They survived the fight and went on to save the lands. All very heroic and lots of action later he's made king."

"So he was raised in the Chantry, but he doesn't like it?" I asked puzzled by this. Sebastian had been sent to the Chantry when he was younger and hated it. But now I didn't know anyone as devoted to it as he was. I glanced over at the Starkhaven prince as he sat with Aveline and some other guardsmen. He was watching me. He was always watching me. He made me nervous. Under all that pious exterior lurked a dangerous man. I often wondered how tightly reigned that other man was.

"From what I understand he did everything he could to keep from taking his vows." She shrugged. "This is boring though. I want to do something fun. Let's talk about the handsome men over there just waiting for us to come and pluck them up."

"Is sex all you ever think about?" Aveline asked moving to sit with us.

"No. Sometimes she thinks about ships." Merrill said defending Isabela. We all laughed and Isabela hugged Merrill.

"You are a treasure, kitten. Now back to the matter at hand. We need to find a way to convince the Champion here the king is interested. It's time for a royal throw down. She needs to take out his septor and see if it's as impressive as the armor makes it seem."

"Isabela! I'm supposed to be protecting the king. Not seducing him." I protested, though the thought of being in his arms had been crossing my mind.

"What better way to protect someone than to have them under you?" She laughed.

"You're awful!" I protested and was sure my cheeks were flushed.

"He has been watching you." Merrill said with a nod.

"Everyone watches me, Merrill. I'm the freaking Champion. And I'm dangerous." I sighed.

"He's not watching you like the others. He's watching you with those puppy dog eyes." Merrill said with a laugh as I frowned at her.

"He has been. Well, I don't know about puppy dog eyes, but I've noticed him appraising you more than a few times." Aveline smiled. "And speaking from personal experience, there is nothing more relaxing than a good man tending your…needs. Might do you a world of good."

We all stared at her open mouthed. "Did that really just come out of her mouth?" I asked shocked. Aveline didn't talk about her personal life. Ever.

"Well, well, well. Big girl's got a bit of a dirty mind after all!" Isabela laughed.

"Hanging around you all these years, it was bound to happen." Aveline laughed. "Don't mention it again, or I'll have to kill you."

"See? I'm handy to have around. Now then, Eli. I'll prove to you he wants you." Isabela said and held her hand out to me.

"I don't think I want proof. I'm good right here." I said quickly. I didn't want any of them to know how truly limited my experience was in this department.

My life had never been my own. There had never been a time I had been able to find someone to like, much less love. But as I looked back over at Alistair I wondered if maybe now I couldn't start looking. Not to him. He was a king after all. I might have a noble family and a new noble title, but I had no illusion to what I really was. And I was a far cry off from what he would want or need.

Despite the fact I knew all this I couldn't help but wonder what things would have been like if we had met under different circumstances. If I could be the Champion that the title implied. If I didn't feel like a phony. I had killed a man I respected to protect a woman I cared about. It hadn't been to save the city. It had been for her. Saving the city was an after thought. I had wanted them to leave with the relic but not Isabela. That was all.

I was struggling still with all the choices I had made and the major consequences of them. Every thing I did felt so weighted now. I missed that carefree teasing girl from six years ago who thought the world held possiblities and potential for her. I had wanted to be free and chose my own life. And now that I had it, I couldn't help but wish it was different.

I had failed so many times. In so many different ways. With Carver. With Bethany. With Mother. I felt lost. Everyone was looking to me to decide and help and I didn't feel up to it anymore.

Meredith was right. I hadn't even been able to protect my own mother. Who was I to be deciding anyone's fate? And now here was this handsome man, hoping to use my influence to secure what he needed for what had once been my home. I wanted desperately to find a safe place to hide. I wanted to give into the grief and doubts that were eating me alive. I just wanted it all to stop. For one day. One night. One minute even.

I looked at my companions. These were my family. These were the ones who loved me and stood by me even when they didn't like each other. I could do this because they loved and believed in me. The grief binding my heart loosened a bit and I could breath again. I wasn't alone. And for all my failures, I had done something right. They were proof of it.

"Well?" Isabela asked. I eyed her outstretched hand.

"What the Void? Let's get crazy for one night before the world turns to more chaos." I said giving in to the relief that the comfort of my friends around me gave me.

"And that's the girl we know and love." Aveline smiled at me. I took Isabela's hand and she tugged me to the corner of the room opposite from a band that was playing a lively tune. She drug me around until finally I gave in to her and stopped worrying about what I looked like. I let the music and laughter wash over me and sooth away more of the pain and doubt. Tonight I wouldn't look back. Tonight I wouldn't look forward. Tonight I was going to live in the moment.


	3. Chapter 3 Even card playing mabari

**Alistair**

I kept watching Eliana. I wasn't paying attention to the card game going on around me. I was consumed with watching her. Even the fact I was playing cards with a mabari wasn't enough to keep me in the game.

I wondered what the girls were talking about as Eliana flushed prettily and glanced my way. She gave them a disapproving frown and shook her head. The others were laughing and kept on teasing her. I wished I was close enough to hear them.

"Wow, either you're really bad at this or you've got it bad." Varric said with a laugh.

"I'm guessing it's the latter." Donnic replied as he raked up the money he had just won.

"The bastard king and the reluctant champion. Hmm. Has a nice ring to it. I could work with that." Varric said and stroked his chin.

"What are you talking about?" I asked pulling my eyes away from Eliana.

"You wanting to see what lies beneath the Champion's armor." Varric replied and elbowed me. "Don't deny it or get embarrassed. You aren't the first man to want to. Void, you aren't the first man at this table who wanted to at some point."

"You and Eliana?" I asked glancing at him worriedly. Was she involved with one of these men? All of these men? I had seen how the prince was watching her. Could he be who she wanted?

"Ha! Eli's not the type of woman a man could walk away from. And I'm not the type to want to settle down. No, Eli's my friend. And only my friend. But these guys here have thought about it." Varric said and gestured to Anders and Fenris.

"Don't pretend you haven't thought about her, Varric. You can't look at her and not think about it. I mean she was made to torture men." Anders said with a sigh as he glanced over at her.

"So you and Eliana?" I asked turning to him.

"There is no someone and Eliana. I don't think the girl would even get a clue to someone being interested in her. She's too focused on taking care of everyone to ever take something for herself." Varric answered and dealt the next hand of cards. "Uh, oh. Seems Isabela's got something up her sleeve."

We all turned and watched as Isabela drug Eliana over to a corner and began to dance with her. Eliana was resistant at first, but then gave in. I watched her mesmerized as she moved. She was all grace and strength. Merrill moved over and joined them. Their laughter combining with the music and flowed over me. Aveline came and drug Donnic over there with them. I smiled at the bewildered look on Donnic's face as the girls all surrounded him.

"How much have they had to drink?" Varric asked with a laugh.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Eli doesn't look so lost now. I'm going to go and enjoy it." Anders said and took off to dance with her. Pulling her into his arms as the music slowed a bit. She was laughing as he spun her around.

"She isn't normally like this?" I asked turning to Varric.

"She used to be more carefree. But never this much. She's always been a bit shy and insecure about herself. She hides it behind her dedication and focus of protecting everyone she cares about. With her sister in the Circle and her mother gone she's been a little lost. She's been carrying so much grief and guilt that the sweet girl got lost somewhere along the way. She's just been going through the motions. When her mother died, it was like she died too. It's nice to see her starting to return to us."

"I'm afraid the stress of her new title is too much for her as well. I know it's been tough for me and some of the others. But I never thought about how it was affecting her." Fenris said watching her.

"If you will all excuse me." I said standing up. I knew what it was like to wear a heavy title you didn't feel worthy of. I knew what it was like to lose your purpose and family. I moved to her as if in a trance. I could offer her comfort. I wanted to sooth away her pain.

Anders spun her and released her. She stumbled hitting me smack in the chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. She looked up at me startled, but didn't resist as I started to dance with her. Her eyes never left mine as we moved through the others. Music and people faded away and there was only her. I don't know how long we danced, but eventually we made our way back over to the table with the others. There were more drinks, more laughter, and more stories. But eventually everyone began drifting off.

First Sebastian saying he needed to get back to the Chantry. Fenris offered to walk with him since he lived close to the chantry. Then Aveline and Donnic saying they had patrols in the morning. Isabela found a man and drug him upstairs to her room. Varric walked Merrill home. Anders took Bowser and returned to his clinic.

"Well, I suppose I should get you back to the keep. Arl Teagan will be worried." Eliana said as we moved out of the tavern.

"I suppose so." I said and took her hand as we walked. She looked at me surprised, but didn't pull away. I was trying to find something to say or do to keep her beside me. I wasn't ready to let her go. "Care to give me a tour as we go?" I asked giving her what I hoped was a charming smile.


	4. Chapter 4 The world can wait

**Alistair**

"And here for the last of the great tour of the great city, Kirkwall, is the home of the infamous Champion." Eliana said in a dramatic voice as we stopped outside a house not too far from the Keep.

"Really? I've heard that she is a very tough and dangerous woman." I said smiling at her as she leaned back against the wall. I got the impression Eliana was a slight bit tipsy as she smiled up at me.

"Oh, very." She answered with a nod. "But no tour would be complete without a walk past her hallowed grounds." She said with a laugh.

"Hmm. Think that a king from her former country might get an audience with her?" I asked and leaned one arm against the wall and faced her.

"Hmm. Well, she is rumored to be partial to Ferelden."

"Well, then lucky for me, I'm Ferelden."

She smiled at me as I leaned closer to her. She then sighed dramatically. "But…she is also rumored to be a bit of a recluse. She isn't a proper Kirkwall noble. She doesn't like to host parties or have others over. So, she probably wouldn't invite the king in either."

"What if he asked really nicely?" I asked leaning closer to her. She looked up like she was thinking about it.

"Sorry. Probably wouldn't work on her." She laughed as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What if I turned on the puppy dog eyes?" I asked and made a pleading face.

"Hmm. That might do it. She is a sucker for a dog, being from Ferelden after all."

"I've heard rumors her mabari plays cards." I reached out and ran a finger down her cheek. She looked at me startled and all the laughter died down. Her eyes searched mine for a moment.

She took a deep breath and I wondered what she was going to say to my obvious flirt. She surprised me though and pushed off the wall, moving closer to me. She laid her hands on either side of my neck and watched me, gauging my reaction. I held my breath waiting for her to decide. She rose up on her toes and lifted her head up. I took the invitation and quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and brought my lips down to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as we touched.

I meant to keep it a light and gentle kiss, but one taste of her and I was like a thirsty man who had found the sweetest well. I turned us and shoved her up against the wall, pressing my body tightly to hers. I slid a hand up to tangle in her lush hair, forcing her head to the angle I wanted it. She gasped and I invaded her mouth. Searching and seeking all the sweetness she had to offer. Her hands tightened on my shoulders, but she didn't shove me away. She returned my kiss with an almost tentative one. It was like she had never done this before. That thought filled me with a possessive need. I wanted to claim her.

I pulled back gasping for air and looked down at the woman in my arms. She looked at me wide eyed. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair a mess of tangles, and her lips red and swollen. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I could feel her strength as I held her body tightly, but she also had a softness to her.

"Alistair…" She said looking at me questioningly.

All my dreams died in that look. She didn't want me. She had been entertaining a king. And now she wasn't sure what to do. "Forgive me, Champion. I shouldn't have done that." I said looking away from her. I released her and stepped back. "You don't have to show me back to the keep. I can make it there." I said quickly. I refused to look like more of a fool in front of her.

She reached out and tugged my arm. I didn't look at her, but I did stop. "I…I've never done anything like that before. I…Alistair, I should see you back to the keep, but…" I turned and looked at her then. She looked lost as she looked back up at me.

"But?" I pressed. I already looked like a fool. How much worse could it be?

"I want to ask you to come in." She bit her lip and looked away from me.

She needed me to lighten the mood. I could see it now. She was being shy. The great and brave woman who was the Champion was also the insecure and sweet girl Varric had spoke of. "So does this mean the king gets a tour of the Champion's home?" I asked smiling at her. She gave me a hesitant smile back.

"If he so desires, perhaps a tour none others get as well." She said as she started for her door.

"And that is?" Please dear Maker, if she was just tormenting me keep me from doing something foolish.

"The Champion's room. None other than her companions have ever been there." She turned and looked at me questioningly. I could see her nerves as she offered herself to me. I had always been the shy one in these things. I had always been so clumsy and unsure of it. But she was needing me to take control. It was a heady rush. This powerful and dangerous woman was yielding to me.

I moved towards her and gently pulled her to me. "He so very much desires that." I whispered and watched her eyes go dark. She slid her arms around my neck and kissed me this time.

"Then we should get started. It is late after all. I'm sure the king has a curfew." She said giving me a teasing look. It was one I had seen Isabela use on the men in the bar. Eliana was trying to play a part. I wanted none of that. I stopped her as she opened the door.

"I want you, Eliana. Not because you're the Champion. Not because of what your support could mean for Ferelden, but because you are the most beautiful and interesting woman I've ever meet. When you walked into the keep, I lost all sense of everything but you. I don't want to be the king with you. I want to be a man who has found a woman he wants to get to know. Can you do this? Is this really what you want? If you don't want me, bumbling, foolish Alistair, then I need to leave."

She watched me for a moment and then took my hand. "I have never wanted to do this before. No man has ever made me feel like you have. I never take the time for what I want. I don't want a king, Alistair. I don't want titles or wealth or power. I want the man who I saw at the tavern with my friends. The man who is a bit clumsy at times, but so beautiful and kind that it takes my breath away. I know that we will only have these few hours, but I want you to know that I'm fine with that. When you leave, I will treasure these moments. The first in a long time I was able to just be Eliana. You make me feel whole again. So yes, I want you, Alistair."

I thought about a thousand different lines I could use in that moment, but I didn't want to. None would work. All pretenses would ruin this pure moment and emotion. We didn't need words or games or lines. We just needed each other. For a few hours all the world could wait. We were going to take what we needed.

She thought that it would be all this was, but I was determined that I wasn't going to lose her. Not when I had just found her. But again, talk wasn't what was needed right now. So I closed the distance between us and crushed her to me. We kissed as we fumbled to get the door open. I kicked it closed behind us and pressed her to it while she fumbled to get it locked again.

We fumbled up the stairs, armor falling off and left where it fell as I backed her up the stairs and towards the room she had pointed at. We didn't break apart, something of us was always touching. A hand here, a kiss there as we moved into the bedroom. I managed to kick that door shut as well as I pulled her up into my arms and carried her to the bed.

I leaned over her as I laid her back in the bed. She was in nothing but the red shirt she wore under her armor and I in nothing but my pants. I stroked her cheek as she watched me. She reached out for me and pulled me into bed with her.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I leaned over her. My hand stroking the bare skin of her leg. I wanted to continue up and remove the last bits of clothing, but I waited. She said she had never done this. I wanted her to be sure. Once I had claimed her, she was going to be mine forever.

"I am yours." She whispered before capturing my mouth.


	5. Chapter 5 Do not disturb

**Orana**

I moved through the still darkened manner. Even all my time here hadn't stopped the need I felt to rise well before the rest of the house. Mistress was kind and gentle with me. Good to me in a way I had never seen before. She paid me to do the things I had always done. She thanked me for doing them as well. She asked what I wanted to do. These things confused me. Shamed me and filled me with joy.

Master Fenris, as I still thought of him though he had often yelled at me for calling him that, said it would take time for me to get used to being free. He was kind to me too. He had come by for the first few weeks I was here to make sure Mistress was treating me well. He worried about me.

He seemed surprised that Mistress was good to me as much as I did. She was even teaching us both to read. It was a shameful thing, but it gave her pleasure so I took to the lessons diligently. Slaves weren't supposed to read. No amount of them saying I wasn't a slave anymore could change how I felt. I was just glad to have Mistress as my new owner. She was nicer than my old mistress.

I felt guilt as I thought it. My old mistress had taken care of my family for a long time. Kept us all together when she didn't have to. It was bad of me to think of her badly. Still, I was happy with my new mistress. She had even given me a lute when she learned I liked to play.

She had been so sad since her mama had died. I knew it was hard to lose your family so I was working extra hard to make her happy. She was still kind to all of us, but her smile was gone now. I prayed it would return soon.

I frowned as noticed the trail of armor from the door of the manor to the stairs. It continued up the stairs. I followed the trail, gathering the armor as I went. Some was Mistress'. It was a gift from the city to honor her. My mistress was a powerful and important person here in Kirkwall.

The rest of the armor was large and different than hers. It was heavier and much more metal. It was for a very broad man. I hunted the pieces of it right up to the Mistress' door. I bit my lip in indecision. A few more pieces from each set were missing. I was sure they were on the other side of Mistress' closed door. She never yelled at me for interrupting her, or going in her room. Nor did she yell at me if a job wasn't done, but I could hear her laughing in there. The sound was a beautiful one. And rare lately. There was a deeper male chuckle with it. Mistress was entertaining. And she sounded happy. I would not interrupt her now. I would put the armor on the armor stands in the library. I would make them a big breakfast and serve it to them much later. I could gather the rest of the armor sets then.

I smiled as I heard her laugh again. Mistress was happy. This made me happy. I thanked the Maker for whoever the man was with her. He had made Mistress laugh again. I hurried to the kitchen to make the sticky buns she liked so much. I wanted her to continue to be happy.

-0-

**Teagan**

I felt fear course through me as I looked into Alistair's room. He should have been up poking around for food by now. His Warden appetite still consumed him on most days. His bed was empty and never slept in. I couldn't ask the guards around the keep without alerting them all that he was missing. I was deeply regretting letting him go with the Champion. I knew I should have insisted on a couple of guards.

I spotted the Guard Captain. I knew she was friends with the Champion. I was hoping she would be able to tell me where to find her. I approached the woman and she smiled at me.

"Arl Teagan. Is there something you need?" She asked bowing her head to me.

"Um…this is rather awkward, and I need it kept quiet." I said glancing around. She frowned and motioned me to follow her into her office. She shut the door and then watched me. "I…need to know how to find the Champion." I said hoping I wouldn't have to go into the story. I should have known better. Everyone was protective of the woman.

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at me. "Why?"

"This cannot get out…" I pressed.

"I can keep quiet." She nodded to me.

"Alistair didn't return last night. She was with him. I need to know what happened."

"They were still at the Hanged Man when I left, but I assure you, Hawke would never allow anything to happen to the king." She said frowning as she processed it all.

"Please, I don't mean any disrespect to your friend. I just have to find the king before this gets out." I pleaded.

She nodded slowly. "Come. I will take you to her house. We will find him."

I felt relief course through me. "Thank you, Guard Captain."

We left the keep and I was relieved when she lead me to a house not far from the keep's main doors. We knocked and were eventually allowed entrance by a dwarf I recognized.

"Why if it isn't Bann Teagan from Redcliffe!" Bohdan said in greeting as he ushered us in. "Come here my boy and greet the Bann."

"It's actually Arl now." Aveline answered him.

"Is it now? That's wonderful. Couldn't have been to a nicer man." Bohdan rambled and then turned to Sandal.

"Hello." Sandal said smiling at me. I didn't have time for this, but I forced a smile.

"Hello to you both as well." I nodded hoping it would suffice for politeness. I needed to find Alistair.

"What brings you to Kirkwall, or more importantly to the Champion's home? We started working for her several years back now. She saved Sandal in the Deep Roads and I vowed to serve her to make up for it. She tells me it's not necessary, but I know it is." Bohdan started rambling.

Aveline saved me from doing something rude by cutting him off. "Arl Teagan has an urgent matter and he must speak with Hawke at once."

"Oh! Right. Listen at me rambling on when you're needing something done. Well, I wish I could help you, but I don't think Mistress Hawke is home right now." He shrugged.

"What do you mean she's not here?" I asked fuming. What the Maker had happened to them? This was all I needed. Return to Ferelden and try to explain how the king had gone missing on my watch. Eamon would kill me.

"Well, she would be up by now if she was here." He said and scratched his beard. At that moment a elven woman headed for the stairs carrying a large tray loaded with food on it. Bohdan turned to her. "Orana, is Mistress Hawke home?"

The elven woman turned and glanced at us fearfully. I saw the tray tremble as she looked at us with large eyes. "Mistress…is home." She said slowly and quietly.

"Oh. Well, silly me. Guess she's busy up in her room then. I'll fetch her for you." Bohdan said with a smile.

"You cannot disturb her!" The elven woman said looking upset.

"Why not?" I asked moving closer. The girl backed up a step as Aveline clasped my arm.

"Don't frighten her, Arl Teagan. Orana was a slave that Hawke rescued. She's still a bit leery of people." Aveline cautioned me. She then turned to Orana. "Why can't we disturb her? Is Hawke alright?"

"Mistress is entertaining. She is laughing and happy. We shouldn't disturb her now." Orana said nodding to Aveline.

"Entertaining?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Who is she entertaining?" Aveline asked with an embarrassed looking smile and slight flush to her cheeks. It couldn't be…no…Alistair wasn't like that…was he? I had seen the way he had looked at her. Much as I had looked at Kaitlyn. Could Alistair have finally found the one? I brushed past Orana and the others and rushed to the room.

"Please, serah, don't disturb Mistress!" Orana called after me with a frantic cry. I didn't even pause to look back at them.

I just pushed open the door and gaped at the sight that greeted me. An obviously naked Champion was sitting on what had to be Alistair. Her dark hair spilled over one shoulder as she twisted to see me. Her daggers brandished. She was tensed to strike. If I could ever get my brain to start working again I would be thankful she was so diligent in her duties to protect the king.

She slowly lowered the daggers and turned back to face Alistair. "I told you the king would still get in trouble for breaking curfew."


	6. Chapter 6 Try the sticky buns

**Alistair**

I had barely slept. I was exhausted and sore in places that I didn't know existed, but I had never felt better. Last night had been amazing. The woman laying next to me was amazing. I felt alive as I held her. I hadn't felt alive in a long time. Suddenly everything seemed better. We were going to fix the problems with Orlais. Ferelden was going to prosper again. And I had found the woman I loved and was going to make her my queen. Not that I could tell her any of this yet. How did you tell someone you had just meet that you were in love with them?

I felt her stirring and turned to watch her as she curled tighter into my chest. Her body arched as she stretched awake, pressing against mine in a most delightful way. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me shyly.

"Good morning, beautiful." I whispered and pulled her closer so I could kiss her.

"Hmm. Normally I would disagree to both comments as I hate morning and believe my sister is the beautiful one. But since you are here and not just a dream, I'm going to refrain from that and just agree it is a good morning."

I twisted so I was laying on top of her. "You are beautiful. Trust me. I've met lots of women. I can attest none have been as beautiful as you. And I don't disagree about mornings normally. And with as little sleep as we actually got, I should be rather grumpy, but finding you curled in my arms makes me all warm and happy instead."

She bit her lip and ground her hip against mine earning a groan from me. "I can tell that you are indeed happy." She taunted me. I nipped at her lips gently before pulling back to smile at her.

"What can I say? The sight and feel of you drives me wild."

"Hmm. Well then, have your way with me, sire. I am yours to command."

"You know, I think I will." I laughed throatily and lowered myself to kiss her again. Suddenly I was spun over and she was on top of me. I looked up at her stunned for a moment as she sat up. "Well, now I could get used to this too. Maybe you want to command me for a bit?" I laughed, but it died as I saw her hands. She gripped her daggers and was frowning. "Hey, now! That was a joke, really. If I've offended you somehow, then I apologize." I said quickly. She spared me a glance before she tensed and twisted to look at the door over her shoulder. The door flew open and startled me. I looked at her in question as she lowered the daggers and turned back to me.

"I told you the king would still get in trouble for breaking curfew." She said with a smile before sliding off of me, dragging the sheet around her as she climbed out of bed.

I looked from her to the door and started as I saw an open mouthed Teagan standing in the doorway. Behind him was Aveline who looked torn between embarrassment and smirking, Bohdan who was red faced and coughing to cover a laugh, and a frightened looking elven girl. Eliana moved around the bed with a such a poised grace that only her flushed cheeks belied her calm manner.

"I'll leave you to it. I'm going to go and bathe. Your Grace." Eliana nodded to Teagan as she moved past him to her bathing chamber. She cut her eyes to me. "Your Majesty." She then disappeared behind her closed door leaving me to face them alone. I would have to pay her back for her traitorous ways later.

I drew all my reserves of composure. Leliana had taught me a lot about putting on a show of casual air to cover my nerves. It had served me well all this time. I hoped it wasn't going to fail me now.

"Hello, Teagan. Did you need something?" I asked giving him a casual smile as I put my hands behind my head. Acting for all the world as if I was in my throne room in my full suit of armor, rather than naked with the covers barely covering my lower half in the Champions bed. I felt like a small boy getting caught sneaking around the Chantry again, but this was so much worse. At least then I had been fully clothed.

"Don't you just…Alistair…I…Maker help me. Can you all give us a few minutes?" Teagan asked turning to the others. They all started to leave, but I called to them.

"I expect you all to not mention this. I don't want Eliana's privacy taken." I said looking at Aveline. She inclined her head to me.

"I would never dream of telling anyone about this, Your Majesty. I like breathing." She said giving me a smile before she shooed Bohdan out the door. The elven girl looked at me worriedly. She then hurried into the room past Teagan.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I wanted to bring Mistress and you some food. And finish gathering your armor." She said quickly and ducked her head as I looked at her. I was curious about her as she seemed awfully nervous as she flitted around the room gathering our armor up. She had left the tray on the bed and then rushed out the door, closing it behind her.

I made note to ask Eliana about her and Bohdan later. I snatched one of the sticky buns on the tray and sighed in delight as I bit into it. Maker bless the girl for the food, I thought quickly as Teagan cleared his throat. I started as I realized what she had said. Finish gathering up our armor. Oh, Maker! We had left a trail of it in our hurry to the bed last night. I felt my cheeks heat up as I turned my eyes to Teagan.

"I don't even know what to say or think or…" Teagan trailed off and shook his head. "I don't know whether to be angry with you or congratulate you."

"Let's go with the second one." I smiled at him and offered him one of the sticky buns.

"Your charm doesn't work on me, Alistair." He frowned at my innocent look.

"Try the sticky bun then." I pressed. He shook his head and moved to sit in a chair.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking it's early and the food is amazing. I should share it with my sort of uncle."

"Don't play dumb with me, Alistair. That may work on others, but I know better."

I sighed and sat up. I found my pants and hastily pulled them on keeping my back to him as I did. It was impossible to try and talk to someone when you were naked. Left you feeling far to vulnerable. "I like her, Teagan. A lot. I think…I think she might be the one. I've done everything that has been asked of me these seven years. No. I've done everything that's been asked of me my whole life. I found something…someone to treasure and I took it. I'm sorry I worried you, but I am a grown man, Teagan."

"You are also the king of Ferelden, Alistair. You can't just run off whenever the whim takes you. You have responsibilities. Your life is no longer just your own."

"It has never been just my own." I said bitterly. "I will not apologize for what I've done. I won't argue with you about it either. I haven't failed in my duties or responsibilities. I think I have more than earned the right for a bit of a break."

"A break? Alistair, we are on the brink of war!" Teagan exclaimed looking at me as if I had lost my mind.

"It won't come to that. Celene will be able to hold them. And I'm not saying a month off somewhere. I'm saying the rest of the time we are planning on spending here. Four days. Four days spent with her if she'll allow it. Meredith is the one who controls the military here for now. She won't meet with me again. The nobles will do as Eliana does. So in a way, spending time with her will serve both me as a person and me as a king."

"Using the Champion will not win us favor." He frowned at me.

"I am not using the Champion. If she came out here and said that I had to choose right now, her support and leave or loose her support and stay, my choice would be to stay. I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth. There's something…I feel…Teagan, I feel like all the damned stories I've heard from you, Fergus, and Aedan. She walked in and everything clicked into place. Please don't ask me to walk away from that. From her. Give me this time. I'm still a man even if I wear the title king."

Teagan sighed heavily. "You think she's the one?" I nodded. "She would be a fine queen. And it would unite Kirkwall with Ferelden."

"We will not use her, Teagan. She's been through enough."

"I'm not suggesting using her, Alistair. I'm thinking of how Eamon will think. He would approve of marrying her. Not so much the four days or last night, but he doesn't need to know about that. The real question is how is she going to take any of this? You know this could have been a one night thing for her."

"It isn't. She's not like that. I…" I wanted to tell him I was her first, but that felt to private to share with him.

"Will I see you at all these next four days?" He asked.

"Depends on her. I'm going to do as she wants."

"You really think you can make her fall in love with you in four days?"

"You said you did it with Kaitlyn in one."

"Point taken." Teagan stood up and hugged me for a moment. "Good luck, Alistair. She's a fine woman. Enjoy yourself. Just don't cause any scandals to get back to Eamon or he'll hang us both."

"Speak for yourself. I'm the king. He needs me." I smiled at him. "Thank you, Teagan. I'll behave. Sort of."

"That is hardly reassuring." He sighed again and left. I hurried to the bathing chamber. Now the hard part of convincing Eliana to allow me to stay the four days.


	7. Chapter 7 Love me

**Eliana**

The hot water did nothing to ease the ache in my heart. He would be gone when I got out. Teagan had come and broken the happy little spell around us. The real world had intruded on our escape. I had known from the start nothing could come of it. I had thought that I would be fine with it. I had suffered through other loss. I had only known him a few hours. It shouldn't hurt so much.

But none of that changed the fact my heart felt broken in a whole new way. I felt something for him. Father had said he had fallen in love with Mother with one shared glance. But did love really work like that? And would the Maker be so cruel as to make me fall for a man I could never have?

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around my knees. It didn't matter. It was done now. Treasure the memories of a very pleasurable night. Don't dwell on what might haves. I had important work to do. Kirkwall needed me. I laid my head on my knees and sighed. No amount of pep talk would work.

I jumped as I felt someone touch my shoulder. "Got room in there for one more?" I looked up startled to see Alistair crouched next to the tub. His smile slipped and he reached out and stroked my face. "What's wrong?" He was still here. He hadn't left. My heart lurched painfully as I looked at his worried face.

"You're still here?"

He looked crushed and pulled his hand away from me. "I'll leave. I thought…never mind. You laid it out last night. You wanted just a night thing. Got it."

"Alistair, wait!" I called. I was relieved when he paused because I didn't look forward to having to chase him down naked and wet. I had already caused enough of a scene this morning. Poor Orana. He turned to look at me over his shoulder. "I don't want you to go. I just thought that when he showed up…" I trailed off and shrugged. I couldn't look at him anymore. I laid my head back on my knees.

"You thought I would leave. You came in here so you wouldn't have to do the goodbye thing." He said quietly. "Eliana, I…spend the next four days with me. I have to leave after that. I want you to come with me, but I know you won't. I want you to know that if it wasn't for the fate of Ferelden needing me to leave, I would never leave your side."

I looked up at him in shock. Could he feel it too? "Four days? You want to spend it with me?"

He knelt back down by the tub. "And only you. Whatever you want to do. I'm yours for the next four days and nights. I wish it was longer, but…"

"You have important work to be done. I understand." I nodded. "You'll stay here?"

"If you'll allow it."

"Alistair, if I wanted to go back to Ferelden after Kirkwall was more secure…would I be welcomed?"

"Of course. We would be honored to have the Champion there." I looked away and nodded. This was a Champion thing. A political move. I was foolish to think anything differently. He tilted my chin back up so I was looking at him. "And I would be most glad to have Eliana near. I don't care what title you wear, so long as you are with me I will be a happy man."

I chewed my lip for a moment and then smiled at him. "Then there is definitely room for one more in here."

-0-

**Alistair**

The next four days flew by in a blur of peaceful bliss. Every moment with her was magical. Every second spent made me fall more in love with her. We rarely left her room. Pouring our hearts out for each other. I told her my whole story and she shared hers.

We spoke of our dreams, our fears, our hurts and joys. I had never felt so close to another human being as I did her. The time was going too quickly. It was going to be over soon and it felt like it had just started.

"Stop thinking, Alistair." She said as she tightened her arms around me. This was our last night together.

"I can't help it." I sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave me either."

"Then come with me."

"I can't, Alistair. As much as you can't stay. Kirkwall and Ferelden need us. Someday this will be over. Someday I can walk away from here." She sat up and looked at me. "When that day comes, nothing will keep me from you. If you want me still, I will return to you."

I sat up and ran my hand through her hair before cupping her head. "Nothing will ever change that. Eli, I…love you. I hope it's not too soon to tell you that, but I do. I love you." I watched her fearfully as she sucked in a deep breath and held it. Her eyes were full of emotion as she watched me.

"Do you really mean that? Or is it the spell of this time talking?" She asked quietly.

"The moment you walked into the keep I knew that you were what had been missing in my life. Every moment spent together has only strengthen my feelings. I love you, Eliana Hawke. I don't want to scare you or pressure you, but there it is. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Alistair…" She said and looked away. "You are the king of Ferelden. I am just a refugee who forced her way into wealth. I have no place in your world."

"You are the Champion of Kirkwall. You are a noble, in every sense of the word. Ferelden would do well to have you as its queen. I was just a bastard who's father happened to be a king. I wasn't born or raised to be a noble, but here I am. And further more, I am king. I will decide who I marry." She shook her head and looked away from me. I pulled her closer. "Could you ever love me?"

"Alistair, I think I already do. But what you're saying…"

"Love me, Eli. Be with me. Marry me."

"Alistair…"

"Say yes."

"I can't agree to that. Not while there is still so much left uncertain. I can't agree to marry you when you are caught up in the romance of this."

"Then tell me you love me and that you will come to me as soon as you are able. When you do, then I'll ask you to marry me. I'll do it properly too. Ring, bended knee, whole bit." I said giving her a smile. She loved me. She really did. Everything would work out somehow.

She cupped my face in her hands and shifted to her knees on the bed. "I love you. And I will come to your side as soon as I am able to."

I tugged her against me. "Then that will work for now." I kissed her cutting off anymore talking. We didn't need words now either. We would spend the rest of our time together showing our love for the other. And we would part in the morning secure in the knowledge of our love. We would be reunited. I would move all of Fade and Thedas if need be. She was going to be mine.

-0-

_Author's note: Thank you to all of you who are following and reviewing. The link isn't working to respond to the reviews or I would respond to them. Know that I am getting them and appreciate every one of them. I love hearing from you. _


	8. Chapter 8 Until we are reunited

**Alistair**

Teagan had been kind enough to have all of my things brought to me at her house. So she was in one of my tunics and my mother's amulet. It was a sad little badly mended trinket, but it was my most valued possession other than Duncan's shield and sword.

I had given it to her last night. She had looked at it as if I had given her the moon. "I will treasure it always, Alistair." She had whispered reverently. I smiled at the memory of that being all she had worn the rest of the night.

Orana had brought us a large breakfast earlier. And despite the heavenly scent of the food, I wasn't hungry. I was sick at the thought of leaving Eli behind. She didn't seem to be hungry either as she toyed with the necklace instead.

"Are you going to walk me to the docks?" I asked quietly.

"If you want me to, I would like to." She nodded. I was sneaking back to the keep in a bit so we could leave with the full procession to the docks. Stupid formalities.

"I would like that. I'm still debating just knocking you out and kidnapping you." I smiled at her.

"I don't think that would help your position with Kirkwall, Alistair." She smiled at me before kissing my cheek. "Though I appreciate the thought. And I rather like the idea of being kidnapped by you."

"Hmm. I'll have to keep that in mind. Maybe hire a certain Antivan to steal you away so I can play pirate with you."

"Let me settle this here, and no need to hire anyone to kidnap me. I'll come to you and you can lock me away."

"I like the sound of that too." I tucked her hair back behind her ear. "I guess I need to get dressed."

"Me too. I'm keeping your shirt though. Something to wear at night so I can pretend it's your arms around me." She smiled. "If I'm going to walk you to the docks, I'm going to go in my full Champion armor. Make a show of support for the King of Ferelden. It will show the nobles that I'm backing you."

"Could I be so bold as to hold your hand? Show them you're off limits?"

She cut her eyes to me and smiled slowly. "By all means. Let's really piss Meredith off."

"You know, I like the way you think, my love."

The goodbye was bittersweet. All of Kirkwall had turned out to see the Champion with the King of Ferelden. It was as much a fuss as Aedan still got when he went about. Bloody titles bogging everything down.

"I'll return to you soon, love." She promised stretching up to kiss me. I cupped her head with one hand and slid my other arm around her waist.

"Better. Or I will hunt you down." I whispered pulling her closer.

"Promises, promises." She taunted before I kissed her soundly too much cheering from all around us.

"And on that note, I better go. Teagan is giving me that look." I sighed and stroked her cheek.

"Until we are reunited, know I love you." She whispered.

"And I, you. Be safe, my love."


	9. Chapter 9 Home

**Two Months Later**

**Eliana**

"Be safe, my love." Alistair's parting words to me. I had made a fine mess of that. I had made a fine mess of everything. I sat on Isabela's boat feeling miserable. We were getting close to Ferelden now. I should have been happy. I should have been thrilled to be returning to Alistair, but thanks to Anders, that could never happen now.

I glared at the mage as he leaned on the rails. He had used me. Put me in a position I couldn't back out of. Used my friendship against me. Killed so many, tying me to the deed as well. And still I couldn't kill him. And now, we were going to be on the run forever. I wouldn't abandon him to his fate. Not now. He needed me. And I was partially to blame for what he had done.

So the trip to Ferelden was a bitter one for me. I was taking my companions to safety. I was going to have to ask Alistair to shield them. I was going to have to see the anger and disappointment in his eyes. My actions were going to hurt him. Both personally and politically. He needed to distance himself from me. I could only hope he still had a bit of love left for me. I had big favors to ask of him.

"How are you feeling?" Bethany asked me as I held my stomach.

"I'm alright. Ready to be off the boat for a bit."

"Are you sure this is the best course of action? You going alone?" Bethany asked worriedly.

My plan was to dock in Amaranthine. The bann owed me for some work I had done for them in Kirkwall. She would allow us to dock without questions. The others would stay on the ship until I sent word. Then they would go to Denerim. Hopefully to drop off most of them.

Aveline and Donnic were hoping to join the army. I was hoping Alistair would do as he had promised before and find a position for Bethany and Merrill to keep them safe from the Chantry. And a spot for sweet Orana. She was begging me to let her stay with me, but the life I was going to be going on wasn't safe enough for her. Varric was going to go to Orlais for a while as was Bohdan and Sandal. Fenris was staying with Isabela for now. And Anders and I were going to disappear in Antiva. From there, who knew.

"It's the best course. I can sneak in easier by myself. I can't bring more trouble to him. This way he can have time to decide without anyone knowing I'm here. I'll be careful, Bethany." I promised and hugged her tightly.

"I'm just so worried. Will I ever see you again?"

"Someday." I promised, though it was a promise we both knew was doubtful I could keep.

We reached Amaranthine a few days later. I managed to find a horse and made haste for Denerim. I was shocked to see the still damaged lands the closer I got to Denerim. The Blight had done a real number on the lands. But they were recovering. Fereldens, like the land itself, were tough and resilient.

Denerim was completely rebuilt. Alistair had been putting his soul into rebuilding it to show the people that it would be alright. I made my way through the city. It had been so long since I had been here. The sights and smells of home filled me with longing. What was I going to do now? Where could we possibly go that would ever feel like this?

I shoved aside the painful thoughts and focused on getting into Alistair's room unseen. I didn't like how easy it was. He really needed to address the security issues. If I had been an assassin, he would be dead. I kept hidden in the shadows, waiting for him. I prayed he would hear me out before reacting.


	10. Chapter 10 Ask

**Alistair**

It had been over two months since I had seen her last. All Void had broken loose shortly after I had left. Reports that were coming in were spotty and insane to say the least. I was desperate to find her, but she and her companions seemed to have vanished amidst the chaos that surrounded the mage rebellion. That if rumors were true, she had lead.

"Have they found anything? Any sign of her?" I asked Teagan as he walked with me to my rooms. It had been a long day of fighting amongst the nobles in the Landsmeet. All of Thedas was turned upside down by what had happened in Kirkwall. Meredith was dead. Most of the mages too. The ones who had escaped were spreading the rebellion to the other Circles. The templars and Chantry were at odds with each other. Now was not the time for the nobles to start whining again, but they were.

"Not a clue. She'll turn up, Alistair. I'm sure she's fine. She's tough." Teagan reassured me as we entered my rooms.

"I'm not so sure she'll come here. She won't want to bring the trouble here. I'm afraid she'll think I don't want her here. Teagan, we have to find her. The Prince of Starkhaven is already gathering his forces to start hunting her. I need to know she's safe."

"I've sent word to Zevran. He's agreed to start hunting for her. His taking over the Crows was a stroke of luck for us." Teagan squeezed my arm quickly. "We will find her, Alistair." I nodded as he turned and headed for the door. "Try and get some rest. Eamon will handle the nobles tomorrow. How about we slip out to the tavern while he handles the nobles. Oghren's in town."

"Maybe." I sighed. I didn't want to go to the taverns. I wanted Eliana. I needed to know she was alright. Teagan didn't say anything farther. He just shut the door behind him and left me to my misery. I pulled off my gauntlets and slammed them on the table.

"Where in the Maker's name are you, Eliana?" I demanded to the empty room angrily. She had promised to come to me, but it had been a month since the Gallows fell in Kirkwall. More than enough time for her to have made her way back to me.

"I'm right here, Alistair." She said stepping out of the shadows. She raised her eyebrow at me. "And I will say that your security is sorely lacking. I had no issues getting in here unseen."

"Eliana?" I whispered. Was she a mirage I had cooked up do to missing her so much? Was this a dream? I moved closer to her.

"It's me, Alistair. I'm so sorry." She whispered and touched my cheek lightly. "I never meant for any of this to happen. Please let me try to explain before you summon the guards."

"Eliana, you're here. You're really here!" I crushed her to me and spun her around. I kissed her soundly before I pulled her to the couch. "Where have you been? I've been so worried." I sat us down and wrapped my arms around her. She pulled out of them and moved to the other end of the couch.

"Please don't do that. Don't make this harder."

"Make what harder? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She was going to say she didn't love me. She was going to walk away from me. I was going to lose her. I could see it written on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Alistair. I wouldn't have come at all, but I need a favor."

"You…but you said you loved me. You promised you would come back to me." I whispered unable to help it. I didn't want to hurt her, but Maker I was hurting.

She hung her head and closed her eyes. "I do love you, Alistair. That's why I wouldn't have come. I can't bring my mess down on your head. I wouldn't ask anything of you if it wasn't for the others. They didn't ask to be pulled into this mess. I have to make sure they're safe. Then, I'll make sure you're safe. The only way I can do that is to stay far away from you."

I caught her hand. She still loved me. Nothing else mattered but that. We could survive whatever so long as she loved me. "I'll protect you. And your friends. Stay with me."

She shook her head. "You can't, Alistair. It would bring war to Ferelden."

"What happened?" I asked. Her eyes filled with tears and I curled her into my arms.

"It's so awful. I can't believe he put me in that position. I can't believe what happened. I tried to stop it. I tried to stop all of it, but no one would listen. No one would calm down. And then Anders…"

"Did he really blow up the Chantry?" I asked. She nodded and curled into me more.

"He tricked me into helping him do it. He said it was a potion to help him. I didn't believe him when he said the final part involved something in the Chantry, but when I pressed he accused me of not trusting him. Of not meaning what I had said all these years. He used my friendship against me. I felt guilty for questioning him and then he did that. He…all those people…Elthina was a good woman. She would have calmed things down. But he…he said nothing would change without force. And then they made me chose sides. Meredith would have killed all the mages. Every one of them for Anders' actions. I couldn't let her do that. So I sided with the mages. Sebastian tried to make me kill Anders, but I couldn't do it. He needed to try and help save the mages since it was his fault they were under attack. He's still my friend. I couldn't just kill him. I…I failed everyone, Alistair. I can't be near you now. I shouldn't have come, but the others need a safe place to go. I…it's wrong to presume, but I hoped you wouldn't hate me completely and might have mercy on them. They were innocent in this." She turned to me with tearstained cheeks and pleading eyes.

"Anything you need." I promised. "I don't hate you or blame you. I would have done the same thing in your shoes. I agreed to the ritual to spare both Aedan and myself after all."

"Yes, but you didn't take part in it. Alistair, I took part in the rebellion. I just wanted to make my sister and mother safe, but I keep failing. I never wanted to be pulled into this mess, and I just keep making things worse." She shook her head and stood up. She began to pace, nervously toying with my mother's amulet. I wanted to hold her, but I knew she needed some space. "Can you find a position for Bethany and Merrill? Bethany is a talented mage who is skilled in healing. Merrill is a…well, she's dabbled in blood magic, but hopefully has learned the error of her ways. She can't return to the Dalish or she'll be killed. She's a quick study though and loves to be helpful."

"I have no problem with that. We can find places for them. As a Dalish I would imagine she is good with nature stuff, right?" Eli nodded to me. "Then Teagan could use her in Redcliffe. Their vineyards and apple orchards could use a hand. And I would love to have Bethany here at the palace. I can always use healers."

"Thank you, Alistair. It is more than I dared hope for. But I have more to ask." She bit her lip.

"Ask it. So long as it is in my power, it is yours." I promised.

"Aveline and Donnic. Can they join your army? They are brilliant guards. And from what I've seen, you are desperately in need of some help. Really, Alistair, I scaled a wall in broad daylight and jimmied one lock to enter the king's bedroom." She shook her head and sighed.

"I would love to have them back. As you pointed out I could use with some new guards. I've been having a bit of trouble finding personal guards I can trust. I could use them as my personal guards." I nodded to her.

"And Orana? She's so sweet and timid, but a hard worker."

"I have missed her sticky buns. She can have a job here. Whatever she wants to do. Especially if it comes with me getting sticky buns occasionally."

"She likes you very much. She would love to make you sticky buns. She needs watching over. She still thinks she's a slave and will do as anyone tells her to. I want to make sure she's going to be taken care of, not taken advantage of."

"She will have my protection." I promised. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"There is one last favor I must ask." She turned and looked at me.

"What about the rest of you? Varric? Fenris? Isabela? Anders?" I left off the her because I couldn't bear it if she said she was leaving.

"Varric's going to Orlais for a while. Fenris and Isabela are taking her ship and sailing off. And Anders and I are going to disappear." She gave me a sad look. "I can't abandon him now, and to stay in one place would put us and those around us at risk."

"Eliana, stay with me. I will protect you all. Sebastian will not be allowed to cross our boarders. And you don't have to worry about the templars either." I got up and moved to her. I cupped her cheek and tilted her head up to me. "Stay with me. Marry me."

She looked away from me. "I can't. I won't bring this down on you or Ferelden. But it does make what I'm going to ask you now easier." She looked up at me and took a steadying breath. "I'm going to leave, but I'll be back in about seven months, give or take." I frowned at her in confusion.

"Seven months?"

"And when I come back, you'll need to have a wet nurse ready."

"A wet nurse?" I was growing more confused. Why would she need a wet nurse?

"I'm going to come back with a baby, Alistair. I hope…I pray you will take care of it, but if you can't or don't want to, please let me know. I couldn't bear the thought of the child growing up thinking that neither of us wanted it. If you don't want it, I will find someone who will."

"A baby?" I sat down on the back of the couch and looked at her in question. Her eyes were full of tears. She nodded slowly. "We…our baby?"

"Yes." She whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I know you need an heir so I'm hoping if nothing else you will keep the baby for that reason."

"You don't want our child?" I asked stunned. I was going to have a child. I hadn't dared to even go down that road. I had feared the Warden taint would make it impossible. And now she was saying she was leaving it. She was leaving me and our child.

Her hand went protectively to her stomach. "More than anything I want this child, but I won't subject it to the life I'll have to live. Alistair, there is a good chance the child will be a mage. Mages run in both sides of my family. I'm sorry."

"I don't care what our child is so long as they are healthy. Don't leave me. Don't leave us. Marry me, Eli. Let's raise the baby together and in safety. Aedan will take Anders as his healer. Together we can keep you all safe. Please don't leave me." I begged pulling her to me.

"Alistair, I can't. I don't want to put you in danger. I don't want our child in danger." She shook her head.

"But it will be. If you are on the run, the baby will be as well. Here you would have healers. The best of everything at your hand. Stay with me."

"Alistair, the people will never allow you to marry me. I've caused too much trouble. The rebellions…" I cut her off with a kiss. She was already caving. I could see it.

"They will welcome you. You will find that Ferelden is behind the Champion. We know about all the things you did to help the refugees there, and the things you did to help Ferelden as well. I have already proven to be an ally to mages. There are many here seeking sanctuary. The land will be behind you." I kissed her as she started to protest again. "And more importantly, I'm behind you. I'm the king. And Aedan will be as well. With the weight of the king and the hero of Ferelden behind you, none would dare say anything else."

"Alistair, think about this. You don't want to do something to hurt the land. Allying your self with me could do that." I kissed her again and lead her back to the couch.

"Then I will call another Landsmeet tomorrow and speak with them all. You will see I'm right. So where are the other so we can get you all settled?"

"They're in Amaranthine. The bann there owed me. I'm supposed to send word if it was alright and they would sail to Denerim. Are you sure about this? I mean I can disappear. I'm good at running."

"I want you to be good at staying. We're going to have a baby. Eli, I never dared to dream I would ever find love, much less have a child. And now I have found both. I don't want to lose you, Eliana. You feared before was just me caught up in the romance of the moment, but now I'm not. Marry me, Eliana."

She curled into my arms and wrapped hers around my chest. "I love you, Alistair. But we can't decide that right now. You want to protect me, but I need to protect you as well. I've lost nearly everyone I've ever loved, Alistair. If I did something to hurt you…if I lost you…" She trailed off and cried. I held her until she calmed.

"Then marry me. They will accept you, or they will have to find a new king."

"Alistair, don't say that." She shook her head.

"It's true. Marry me."

She gave me a teasing look, but I saw through it. She was trying to distract me rather than argue. "You said that you would ask properly next time. So you can't ask me right now. Speak with Teagan and Eamon about this before you do something rash. Call your Landsmeet. And then…"

"And then you will agree to marry me." I said and carried her towards the bed.

"If you ask right, maybe." She smiled at me as I sat her down.

"I see how you want to be. I'll get it out of you yet. My shirts are in that chest there. The bathing chamber is through there. Make yourself at home here. I'm going to go and speak with Teagan. When I get back you best be here. I'll bring food and we'll send word to your companions. Promise me you will be here."

"I promise." She said after a few moments. "Alistair, I love you. More than anything. But I won't let that love tear Ferelden apart."

"And I won't let them take another thing from me." I said and closed the door behind me. I could only hope she would still be there. She had promised. I would trust her word. A baby. We were going to have a baby. I felt like skipping I was so happy. I hurried through the castle hunting down Teagan. I knew he would be on my side. Eamon was going to be another matter entirely. I stopped a passing servant and asked them to send for Aedan and Fergus. I was going to need all the support I could get.


	11. Chapter 11 Better than okay

**Alistair**

"She's a lucky woman." Aedan said as he walked with me from the meeting hall to my room. Eliana had refused to attend the Landsmeet. She had refused to leave my rooms. It had been almost a week since she had shown up in my room. We had word that Isabela's ship would be here in a few hours.

It had all gone smoother than I had hoped for. Eamon had only been resistant for a bit. Then Aedan so nicely pointed out that Eliana's actions had made it so Conner could live at home freely. Eamon had then started to see the good points of having her.

New rumors were circulating. Calling her a hero. That she had saved Kirkwall from the madness of Meredith. People from all over were coming forward with claims of how she had helped them. She was going to end up being a powerful ally after all. I could see Eamon practically floating as news spread of her.

The Landsmeet had gone over well as well. There were only two nobles who opposed the idea. I had known Alfstanna would. Her family were very loyal to the Chantry. And the other, Ceolric, had always opposed any idea I put forward. He had been a loyal support of Loghain, but smart enough not to be caught in anything dirty so we could punish him.

So now all that was left was to convince Eliana to marry me. I was going prepared this time. I glanced down at the ring. I wasn't sure it was right. It seemed a bit extravagant, but she was going to be the queen of Ferelden after all.

It was a large pink diamond in a rounded square cut. It was surrounded by two rows of brilliant white diamonds. It was set in a silverite setting. I knew she hated the color red and after much pressing had found out she liked pink. I held the ring in one hand and a large bouquet of pink peonies in the other. They were her favorite flowers. I was having a ton of them brought in for the wedding that I hoped would take place in two weeks from now. So long as she said yes.

Aedan laughed and patted my shoulder. "It's going to be alright, Alistair. You look like a man on his way to the gallows, not going to propose to the woman he loves."

"What if she says no? Aedan, I…why would she say yes? Why would she chose me?" I asked worriedly. I wasn't anyone special. My father had been special. I had helped end the Blight, but it was Aedan who had done the most. And now Eliana. She was the hero. She was the Champion. A beauty without equal. What could I possibly have to offer her? Would my heart be enough?

"Well, you did get her pregnant, so she's pretty much going to have to stick with you now." Aedan laughed as I turned and looked at him horrified. "That was a joke, Alistair. You are too hard on yourself. She loves you. She's only been refusing because she wants the best for you. Go show her the best is that she be by your side. You don't need flowery speeches, Alistair. Just speak your heart."

"I…" I paused outside the door.

"You already know she loves you. This is just a formality. Once the asking is over, you get to start the celebrating."

I smiled then and nodded to him. "And that's why you're my favorite advisor." I took a deep breath and entered the room.

All my speeches died as I saw her. She was sound asleep curled in the middle of my huge bed, wearing one of my tunics. I loved the sight of her in them. I loved the sight of her. I slowly made my way to the bed and laid down my precious treasures. I then kicked off my boots before crawling into bed with her. I laid the flowers close to her head and then gently eased the ring on her finger.

She stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She gave me a smile as she spotted me. "Sorry. I can't seem to stop sleeping lately." I was only slightly disappointed when she didn't notice the ring as she stretched. She sat up and grinned at the flowers. "You remembered my favorite flowers."

"I remember everything about you." I smiled at her.

"So you're back." She looked away nervously. "Did it…go okay?" I tilted her face back to me.

"Better than okay."

She looked at me with those blue eyes of hers and I wanted to drown in them. I could spend the rest of my life just staring at her. "They…agreed?"

"More than that. They all but insisted. So how bout it?" I asked leaning back on the pillows.

"How bout what?"

"You said if they agreed you would give me an answer."

"I do believe there has to be a question before there can be an answer." She said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Marry me?" I asked.

"And there was supposed to be a proper asking. Something about knees and such." She said smiling coyly. I climbed off the bed and dropped to my knees.

"Make me a happy man, Eliana. Marry me." I smiled at her with a puppy dog look. She laughed and shook her head.

"You are impossible to resist."

"So is that your way of saying yes?" I asked scowling at her as best I could when I felt like my heart was going to burst and my face split from all the grinning.

"I suppose so."

"You suppose so?" I said frowning at her. She grinned.

"Yeah. You're alright."

"Hey!" I protested. She laughed and tugged me to her.

"I love you, Alistair. I would be honored to marry you." She then kissed me.

"That's much better. But you forgot one thing." I said moving back into the bed with her.

"What's that?" She asked looking puzzled.

"You haven't said you like your ring."

"What?"

"Look at your hand." She looked at me for a moment more before she looked down. Her eyes grew wide and she looked back up at me. "Do you like it?"

"Alistair…it's beautiful. It's far too much, but it's beautiful."

"Nothing is too good for my future bride, mother of my child, and the queen of Ferelden. I wasn't sure if you would like it or not. But I hoped you would. I found the stone in Orlais on our way back to Ferelden. I knew it was meant for you."

She kissed me again. "You're really sure you want this? You want the complications that come with having me in your life?"

"Forever and ever." I kissed her then. "I love you, Eliana. I can't wait to make you my wife."

"I suppose we're going to have to do something big." She looked worried and slightly disturbed.

"Um…plans are already underway." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I was hoping you would say yes. And I figured you wouldn't want to do all the planning. You did say you hated all the noble parties and such. So I sort of suggested some things. Nia and Wynne are waiting for your sister to get here and then their going to start in earnest. I ordered peonies. And I'm having a special set of armor that's a dress made up for you. Wade will have it finished for the wedding. He's making a couple of sets of dress armor stuff. I didn't figure you would want to be without armor or weapons, but as it's a wedding you would need to be in a dress…what?" I asked as she looked at me with a growing grin.

"Alistair, have I told you how much I love you?"

"I could stand to hear it again." I smiled as she tugged me back down with her.

"How about I show you instead?"

"You know, my dearest love, I love the way you think."


	12. Chapter 12 Always

**Eliana**

"No." I protested as Wynne tried once again to put my hair up. I had already made as many concessions as I was going to today. I wasn't getting to wear the beautiful armor Alistair had made for me. They had insisted I wear this blasted dress. It was beautiful, but so…much. Satin and beading in creams and gold to compliment Alistair's royal golden armor. I had pointed out it wasn't fair that he got to wear armor and I didn't, but I had been quickly overrode.

"Young lady, you are getting married today. Not going to the market. And to the king no less." Wynne frowned with a disapproving scowl that would have made Mother proud.

"I am aware of what is going to happen. I'm getting married. So I should have some say. It's supposed to be my day after all." I pouted.

Nia motioned Wynne away. Nia sat down next to me on the bench and took my hands in hers. I liked this beautiful elven woman who was married to Aedan. We had gotten close over the last couple of weeks.

"I know it's supposed to be your day, Eli, but in truth this is a day for the people of Ferelden. I had to accept that as well when I married Aedan. Let us make this a special day for the people and then tonight you can do as we did."

"I'm not so sure I really want to hear this." I said quickly hoping this wasn't going to be like one of Isabela's stories.

"I do. This sounds good." Isabela answered coming to flop down on the bed. She grinned at my scowl. Even she had forgone her normal attire and was in a fancy, though too tight and low cut, dress.

"We had a private ceremony for us and our closest friends after the whole wedding ordeal. Give this to the people, Eli. They need something to celebrate. They love Alistair and want to share in his joy. Give them a queen to be proud of."

"Fine, but absolutely no feathers or anything else Orlesian style." I pouted. I rolled my eyes at Wynne's pleased look. "I can't believe the people really care if my hair is up or not. Or if I'm in a dress or armor."

"Well, they want a fairytale. So give it to them." Bethany said smiling at me as she moved to my side. Wynne curled and secured my hair, piling it high on my head. Bethany then placed the sparkly tiara that had been a gift from Alistair.

"Now then for the jewels. The pearls or the diamonds?" Aveline asked looking radiant in her dress armor marking her as my guard.

I placed my hand over the amulet Alistair had given me. "Neither. I'm wearing this. I won't fight with you about anything else, but I will not take this off. It was Alistair's mother's. He gave it to me the night he told me he loved me. I will have this one thing for my wedding." I glared at them.

"Better just give in now. She's stubborn when she makes up her mind." Said a voice I had most feared not to hear again.

"Varric!" I whirled and smiled as he leaned on the doorframe. "You came!"

"Of course I did. I couldn't miss the ending to my tale of the bastard king and the reluctant champion."

"I really wish you would stop telling that particular story." I said trying to frown, but I was so happy I couldn't manage it. My family was all here for my wedding.

"It's my best one so far." He moved to me and kissed my cheek. "You look beautiful, Eli. Your mother would be so proud of you."

I felt tears burn my eyes. "I was so afraid you wouldn't make it."

"Never. I know I'm not real good at the sentimental stuff, but you're family Eli. Like the little sister I never had. I wouldn't miss your day. I got you something. I thought you might like to have it."

I took the offered box and gasped when I saw it. It was my mother's locket. Father had given it to her shortly before he died. It had been the only thing of hers and his that I had kept all this time. It had been left in the estate in the chaos of the rebellion. I had never thought to see it again. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him, trying to force the tears back.

"You found it!"

"I found more than just that. The rest of your things are being moved into your suite now. That's what kept me so long. I was having all of your things brought here." He shrugged at my look. "I had it fixed as a bracelet. I knew you wouldn't want to take off Alistair's amulet." I held it out and he clasped it on for me. I clutched his hand tightly as Anders appeared in the door.

"It's about time. You ready?" He asked.

"Just about." I said with a nod and turned to Varric. "Will you walk me down the isle?" I had been going to walk alone as Bethany would be standing at the front with me. And I couldn't ask Fenris or Anders without upsetting the other. But Varric…Varric had been with me through it all.

He looked at me shocked. He then rapidly blinked away the wetness in his eyes. "I would be honored."

**-0-**

**Alistair**

I was a ball of nerves waiting at the front of the throne room for them to make their appearance. Aedan elbowed me as I began to fidget. "Breath, Alistair. It's going to be alright."

I nodded and gulped in air. Soon the others began filing in. Wynne and Nia smiled at us encouragingly from the front row. Fenris and Anders stood off to the other side. Anders looking around nervously and happily. Fenris looked bored and ready to bolt. The rest of our friends and companions filled the other isles. I glanced around and got reassuring smiles from familiar faces. Everyone had turned out to see the wedding of us it seemed.

Finally the music started and Bethany appeared. She looked beautiful in her pink dress with flowers in her hair. She walked slowly down the isle. I was wishing she would hurry up. I knew that Eli would be appearing any minute and I was ready for it to begin. I was ready for this to be over. I was ready to call her wife.

And then she appeared. All thoughts flew from my mind as I watched her escorted down the isle on Varric's arm. She was a vision in cream and gold. I couldn't believe they had managed to talk her into the dress or hairdo, but I was thanking the Maker for whoever convinced her. She was so beautiful. The crowd gasped and murmured as she walked by. Her head was held high and she looked ever bit the queen she was soon going to be.

Our eyes locked and she gave me a smile. All my nerves fled then. Whatever happened now we could handle it. We were together. I took her hand and lead her up the stairs to stand before the Grand Cleric. I know I spoke when I was supposed to, and she did as well, but I couldn't tell you a word of the ceremony. All I could see was her. And then it was finally over. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her soundly.

"Mine." I whispered as I pulled back a bit.

"Always." She promised before the crowds swept us up with well wishers.

It was hours later before we were finally alone again. Settled into our suite. I watched her as she pulled pins out of her hair, grumbling the whole time about stupid hairdos. I moved to her and laid my hands on her shoulders as she finally pulled the last one out.

"I can't believe they managed to talk you into it." I placed a kiss on her neck as she brushed out her hair.

"Nia is a master at manipulation." She said with a sigh and leaned back against me.

"I must learn her secret." I teased. She squeezed my hands and then stood up.

"She simply pointed out that today wasn't really for us. It was for the people and that I needed to give them a queen to be proud of. I realized she was right. And I was going to get the one thing I wanted at the end of the day anyway." She shrugged and began unlacing her dress.

I moved her hands aside and worked at all the buttons and laces. "That is?"

She smiled at me over her shoulder. "You."

"Forever." I promised turning her around in my arms as the heavy dress fell to the floor.

"And ever." She sighed as I carried her to the bed. "I love you, husband."

"And I love you, wife."

**_Author's note: I know, it's overly sweet. But it's Alistair. He's so sweet you get a cavity just looking at him. One chapter left. Thank you to my faithful readers and reviewers. You all make my day with your comments._**


	13. Chap 13 Ending is only a new beginning

**Four years later**

**Alistair**

I woke up and reached over for Eli, but she wasn't in bed. This didn't alarm me though. She was probably with our daughter. Eli was a very hands on mother. I still couldn't believe we had three children now.

Our twins boys, Duncan and Malcolm, had recently turned three and our daughter, Leah, was a couple of months old now. Time had flown by. It seemed only yesterday I had first seen her. Never would I have imagined to find love when I had set out to find support for Ferelden.

I had gotten more than I had thought I would. In both departments. Ferelden rallied around their new queen and princes. And now princess. Life was still complicated, but we were together and that was all that mattered. That and Malcolm would never know what it felt like to have to go to the Circle. His Uncle Anders and Aunt Bethany would train him in his magic. While Duncan would grow up to take the throne.

I went over the list of things I had to do today and decided that they could all wait. I wanted to spend the morning with my family. I was heading for the door to have breakfast sent to the nursery when there was a knock.

I opened the door to find Orana standing there with the crying Leah. "Your Majesty, forgive the intrusion, but the princess wants her mother."

"Eli's not with you?" I asked frowning. Orana was still nervous about everything, but loved our children with a fierceness that was only rivaled by Eli and my own.

"No, sire. She's not here?"

I felt fear then. Eli never would have gone anywhere without telling me. And she never missed a feeding with Leah. I turned and began hunting for a note. "Orana, see if the cooks have milk to feed Leah for now, and send a guard to me." I called over my shoulder. Orana disappeared quickly.

I couldn't find a note anywhere. I hurried to the closet and after some digging discovered her armor and weapons were gone. Not her dress armor or blades she wore here, but her Champion gear. She hadn't worn those in four years now. I sat down heavily and tried to force air past the lump in my throat.

Eli wouldn't just leave me. She wouldn't just walk out on us. She loved the children and me. She wouldn't just leave. Something was wrong.

"Alistair?" Aveline asked as she entered. "Orana said something about Eli being missing."

"She's gone. I looked everywhere for a note. Her Champion armor and old blades are gone as well."

"Eli wouldn't just leave, Alistair. She loves you and the children. Maybe she's just out in the gardens or the stables." Aveline said. I turned and looked at her.

"No. She missed Leah's feeding. She wouldn't do that. I think…I think she's been taken."

"How? No! She…we will set out at once. We'll find her, Alistair." Aveline promised and rushed off calling for guards. I watched from my windows as guards spread out searching the keep and then out into Denerim.

By lunch they had widened the search to outside the city. I was loosing hope though. No one had seen her at all. She couldn't just vanish. Could she? Who would take her from us? Who could be so cruel? I numbly went to the nursery to stay with the children. The boys were confused by Eli's absence. I had no words to explain it. I just tried to keep them entertained while Orana tended Leah who was the very image of her mother.

As night was drawing near, Nia burst into the nursery. "Alistair, Aedan's gone! I've hunted everywhere for him. There's no trace of him. I ran into some guards they said Eli was as well."

"What are you saying?" I asked. She couldn't possibly be implying that they had run off together. They wouldn't do that. They loved us.

"Alistair, I found this black feather on his pillow." She looked at me grimly. I jumped up and ran for my room. No. It couldn't be. Not now. Not them.

I tore the bed apart and sure enough. When I had gotten up, I must have knocked it off. A single black feather lay under her pillow. I clinched it in my fist and turned to look at Nia who hovered in the doorway.

"Morrigan."

_Author's note: Cue dramatic music. And so our story closes. For now. Don't you hate that sentence? I remember the first time I beat the Dragon Age Origin game and it said she stayed with him for a while before she vanished. Then I beat it again with Zev as the love interest. And had a melt down about he stayed with her for a time. Where is our happy ending? I'm hoping DA3 will bring about where I'm wanting to go with the story and I can pick it up then. But if pressed, I might make up my own ending for it. I do hate cliffhangers. I want my happy endings. Sigh. _

_Thank you to all of you who have read it and reviewed. It means a lot. Anyone with any ideas or suggestions, please send them to me. I would love to hear opinions._


End file.
